¡¿Quien los entiende!
by Shion1479
Summary: leanlo xfa


**Hola a todos mis queridos amigos de Fanfiction, aquí su…**

**Kayla: loca, sicópata, siniestra, bipolar, cursi e inmadura escritora =]**

**Yo: ¬¬ no creo que hayan sido necesarias tantas definiciones Kayla**

**Nuala: nunca están demás ;)**

**Yo: ¬¬ las odio**

**Ambas: nosotras también te queremos un montón amiwis ¬¬**

**Yo: que bueno ^^**

**Ambas: ¬¬***

**Muy bien, este fic se lo dedico a dos excelentes escritoras y amigas (como yo las considero, no sé ellas a mi) que son realmente mi inspiración**

**XNeko-AliceX**

**Y**

**Mizuky Taylor Kuso**

**Chicas, esto es para ustedes, espero que os guste este pequeño escrito, un placer conocerlas =)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_** ¡¿Quién los entiende?**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

*_Grrr quien te entiende, Alice? Un día eres amable conmigo y al otro me ignoras por completo, es justamente por eso que no me animo a decirte lo que siento…_* - estos eran los pensamientos de un joven apuesto, alto, de cabellera azabache e impactantes ojos ambar cuyo nombre era Shun, Shun Kazami. El estaba en su academia, recostado por un árbol, cabizbajo, con la mirada pérdida y el ceño semi-fruncido, a un lado del patio escolar. ¿La razón de sus quejas y disputas mentales? Una chica, una chica del cual él estaba perdidamente enamorado, ¿Qué tiene de raro? Todo, absolutamente todo, pues él no era de enamorarse muy seguido, es más, su personalidad era reservada, solitaria, impaciente, firme, fría, sarcástica y testaruda. Eso era lo raro, no cualquier chica lograba conquistarlo, pero Alice tenía algo que lo atraía, algo que ninguna otra chica poseía, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero algo era.

*_Grrr Shun Kazami! Hay veces que me das tanta rabia, veces como esta! Quien te entiende, hombre? Un día andas conmigo como si te interesara y al otro ya me entero que andas con otra chica o, mejor dicho, con una golfa! Es justamente por eso que no me animo a decirte lo que siento…_* - estos ya eran pensamientos deuna joven de cabellera anaranjada, orbes chocolates, tez albina, muy bonita, debo admitir. Esta se encotraba sentada en una banca, cabizbaja y el ceño fruncido por completo, del otro lado del patio de la misma academia del joven Kazami. Al igual que el pelinegro, sus plageos mentales se debían aque un chico ocupaba su corazón y, al parecer, este le llevaba la contraria a todos los deseos de la muchacha. Si, estamos hablando del mismísimo ojiambar, el mismo que hacía unos momentos atrás se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

*_Hombres/Mujeres, quien los/las entienden_* - seguían con lo mismo ambos jóvenes notablemente frustrados pero, me tomaré la libertad de decir que también se los podía observar algo tristes y decepcionados, pero con tremendo orgullo que ambos poseían no darían su brazo a torcer para liberar unas cuantas lágrimas o uno que otro gesto de debilidad, como ambos lo denominaban. Frustrante ¿no es así? Debo decir que el poco tiempo que llevo aquí observando y escuchando los reprochantes pensamientos de los dos, me he dado que el destino no les está jugando una mala pasada, y eso que quieran o no, terminaran juntos, tal vez el universo solo se encuentra jugando con ellos, quién sabe.

Oh, sí! Yo y mi modestia, presento a todos menos a mi jeje, que tonta. Mi nombre: Afrodita. Sí, he aquí a la diosa del amor y la belleza, también me llaman Cupido, por pura ignorancia ya que siempre me confunden con ese intimidante e intrigante bebé con alas, es decir, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido de darle unas flechas y un arco a un inocente bebé que ni hablar sabe aún? Me sorprende la gran irresponsabilidad de los dioses hoy en día, por supuesto que, en ello, no me incluyo, claro está que mi trabajo lo hago a la perfección, por lo que ni Zeus puede reclamarme nada, es más, ¿Quién mejor que yo para el puesto? Yo, yo y solamente yo.

Donde estaba, ¡ah sí! En los interesantes pero, a la vez, aburridos pensamientos de estos dos adolescentes, muy bien, veré que hago con ellos pues, teniendo al universo en contra de ambos y, de paso, también de mi, será algo difícil, pero nada podrá con esta belleza ambulante.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el regreso a clases, no, que pereza, no voy a estar esperando a que salgan de sus clases para llevar a cavo mi trabajo, no señor, esto lo hago ahora porque deberé de disponer un buen de tiempo para poder ir a un spa para de desestresarme, he estado algo tensa últimamente, apuesto que se debe a las idiotas presiones de Zeus en el tema de mi cargo. Primeramente sostengo a Alice en su lugar, claro está que ella no puede verme ni sentirme, solo logra apreciar una débil fuerza que la obliga a seguir sentada allí y esta no pone oposición alguna. Ahora voy por ti, Kazami, jummm tal vez un empujoncito no te vendría mal, hombre de gran ego. Como acabo de decir, le doy un empujón al pelinegro, milagrosamente el tampoco puede verme, solo, igualmente, sentir una leve fuerza llevarlo para donde Alice y este solo le sigue la corriente pensando que se trata de su subconsciente, yo más que nadie sé que esa suposición del subconsciente es incierta, por supuesto.

Al verlo acercarse, la "señorita me creo mucho por ser bonita" se levantó de su lugar, ignorando a la fuerza que yo había ejercido sobre ella, espero y me disculpe la descripción pero es que ambos me están sacando de mis casillas -.-.

Alice, espera… - la detuvo Shun, vaya, hasta que por fin hace algo por su cuenta el chico este. La "señorita arrogancia", osea la pelinaranja, vuélvanme a disculpar por el sobrenombre, se giró hacia él con cara de evidente fastidio y molestia, cosa que por lo visto al "señor poca voluntad", pido otra disculpa, le entristeció, lo digo por la cara de pendejo que puso, graciosa pero a la vez deprimente =S.

¿Qué quieres? – vaya actitud de parte de nuestra querida ojimarrón ¬¬.

Quiero hablar contigo… - hop, interrupción al discursito.

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Kazami – lo evadió

Ok – musica para sus oidos pero ópera para los míos… detesto la ópera. Ah no, Shun querido… tu de aquí no te me mueves hasta que digas algo diferente asi es que, empieza a hablar – no me importa, hablaremos igual – ja! Toma eso anorexica!... ups, lo siento… de nuevo =^^=

Pues si no tengo otra opción… - dijo sarcástica, grrr como odio el estúpido sarcásmo de los seres humanos, ¿de qué les sirve? Por favor, sean nada más bien claros, se evitaran problemas y malentendidos, supongo que es uno de los mejores concejos que he dado y daré hasta el fin de mi dichosa inmortalidad… si es que tiene fin, claro.

¿Me podrías por favor explicar por qué te pones así conmigo? Haber ¿Qué te hecho yo, mujer? –

Ja! ¿Y aún lo preguntas? – ah pues fíjate que ni yo entiendo, niña, haber, explícate, porque si yo no entiendo, pues el menso este menos.

Pues si porque no sé de qué me estás hablando, Alice – ya algo frustrado, que te dije, pana, que te dije -.-.

Hablo de cómo te comportas un día conmigo dándome a entender que te intereso, al día siguiente, me entero de que estas pendiente con otra pendeja! – wow, estaba molesta, hasta a mi me da miedo ó.ò

¿De qué hablas? –

No te hagas que sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando, ya Fabia me lo dijo todo, Shun –

¡¿Que fue lo que ella te dijo? – ya estaba molesto, no lo culpo, yo también estaría molesta si me culparan de algo del cual no tengo la menor idea, Shun estaba en esas, no entiende ni atrás ni adelante, ni del derecho ni el revés, juro que yo también estaba en ello. _

¡Ella me dijo que tu solo jugabas conmigo y que te vio con Sellon ayer!... –

Eso no es cierto, Alice, Fabia solo te lo dijo para que pensaras mal de mí, lo único que ella quiere es alejarme de ti, entiéndelo –

Olvídalo… - le dijo molesta y dio media vuelta con intensión de marcharse y el muy estúpido de Shun solo hizo mismo, supongo que pensó que ya no había caso, gran erro, intente detenerlos a ambos pero me ignoraron, ignoraron esa débil fuerza que ejercí sobre ellos. Grrr ¡odio eso! trato de ayudarlos ¿y me evaden? Hazme el favor, ni la burla perdona ò.ó

Ok, se joden porque yo, no los ayudo más, así aprenderán… individuos de poca fe, haber como le hacen sin mí, ja! =)

Un momento, se giraron, se giraron otra vez a verse la cara, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? No, no, no, ¡¿qué hacen? ¡¿Se están besando? ¡Grrr! ¡¿Y hacen eso luego de que haya renunciado a ayudarlos? ¡Grrr son de lo peor!... y ahora ¿y mi reputación?... ay no, ay no, ¡odio a los humanos!

¡¿Quién los entiende?

…_**The End…**_

_Autora: Anbel Mussi_

_Alumna del 8° grado_


End file.
